He'll grow in time
by TVAddictedInsomniac23
Summary: Inspired by "The Time Traveler's Wife" Future Dave visits to help his messed-up high school jock counter part to become a better man, with help from Kurt. More explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, _

_It's my first time to write a glee fanfic. I'm a big fan of the show, but never felt confident enough to write something like this. So I just want to clarify some things._

_I'm not a serious shipper. I'm not team Klain or Kurtofsky specifically. I love Kurt and as long as he's happy I've got no problem. So please no hating on the pairing. If you want to criticize, criticize my writing not the pairing._

_This story is a Kurtfosky story cause I love my love with a little angst and Dave Karofsky is full of that. This takes place after "Furt". Kurt goes to Dalton and Dave goes back to school and no one knows about their whole locker room incident. _

_I was inspired by the movie "The Time Traveler's Wife" and thought what would happen is Karofsky was a time traveller and future Dave comes to help young messed up Karofsky grow into better man with the help of Kurt._

_Speaking of Klaine, as much as I love Darren Criss/Blaine I don't see him in this story. I kinda gave his part of being Kurt's mentor/confidant to future Dave. As the story progresses I'll try to find a place for Blaine but right now I don't know how (suggestions would be helpful.)_

_So, here it goes... enjoy_

* * *

'_It's cold out tonight.'_ The jock thought. Even if he was sitting on his trucks' hood still warm from the hour drive here, he could still feel the chill in the air. Or maybe it was just him; after all he wasn't enveloped in the reassuring warmth of his letterman jacket. He didn't want to be found wearing it. He didn't want to drag anyone down by association, much less his high school. Sure it wasn't the best of schools, but William McKinley High Schools' name didn't need to be tainted with teen suicide.

No, this wasn't about his school or the people in it. This wasn't about his family or his friends. This surely wasn't about some slim, brunette and green eyed young man name Kurt Hummel... This was about him. This was all on him. No one else to blame but himself... Dave Karofsky.

He climbed off the hood and walked to the railings of the bridge. Bernthart bridge was a Lima's latest addition to its transportation system, well about to be seeing as its only half done. It was suppose to connect the east and west sides of Briggs river. Too many 'B' names, he thought, he briefly remembered one of them was a name of a governor from Lima. He wasn't sure which one. Didn't matter though, what matters is that due to some union dispute it was left unfinished and unguarded for the last six months and that's where he's been going. Whenever he felt like he needed to be alone he's been driving up here. He's been doing it every night since his expulsion and even until now that he's back.

It was nearly midnight. The moon was high and there were only a couple of clouds that swirled about in the sky, not completely hindering his point of view of the stars. _'Swirl' that's a faggy word, unless of course one turns it into a 'swirley'_ he thought to himself with a chuckle remembering the first swirley he actually gave.

_He and Azimio had this little shrimpy kid by the neck and pushed his head down the third stall toilet in the 2__nd__ floor. He and Azimio were in freshmen then, but the seniors took them as new meat seeing as they looked too big to be freshmen. It was only the first week of school and his place was already made. _

"_That's it boys," Tyler Jacobs or TJ, the biggest (therefore the leader) of the seniors said with a sneer as he watched he and Azimio did the deed. "Get his little faggy head down there." _

That was the first time he encountered the term. He's heard of the word homosexual before. His parents often used it to describe anyone they felt was bad influence in society. He heard that same disgust in TJ's voice but he said it more tauntingly as if to humiliate the scrawny kid even more. And it worked, not only to the kid but to Dave.

That's when he realized what he was to be and what he couldn't be. He was a jock not a nerd, a knucklehead not an artist, a bully not a fag.

"**FUCK, WHY'D I HAVE TO BE A FAG?"** he muttered angrily hitting the cement railing with his fists.

"**FUCK!"** Regretting immediately, seeing as cement is so much harder than the red metal lockers they had at McKinley.

"**Stop feeling sorry for yourself you dipshit!"** a voice that wasn't his own yelled.

Dave quickly forgot about the pain in his hands to turn to the direction of where the voice came from. It seemed to have come from behind his truck.

"**Who said that?"** he yelled out with more fear in his voice to actually strike fear to whomever he was speaking to (which was his original intention).

But why would he be afraid? He was Dave 'The Fury' Karofsky a powerhouse on both the field and on the ice and anywhere else he felt the fight in him. Whoever it was back there, he could take them no problem. So why the fear? Same reason why'd he be afraid by the slim porcelain boy that is Kurt Hummel. Whoever it was could have heard him, could know his secret.

"**Don't worry kid,"** the voice replied and Dave actually stopped worrying and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. **"I mean, I know your secret,"** Dave panicked **"...but not in the way you're so worried about."** Now Dave was confused.

'_What the hell did that mean?'_ he asked himself, forgetting for a minute that he was speaking merely to a voice. A voice, though still without a face and body, he could easily pin to a man which he was familiar with, well at least his voice. _'But who?'_

Creek... his truck shook a little. It moved in a way that indicated someone was in the back of it, the voice.

"**Keep away from my truck!"** the high school jock yelled, stepping closer to his vehicle. Reassured that if worse comes to worse nothing of value would be stolen, he had his wallet and his cell phone in his pocket along with the car keys. As if they were any good, Dave properly filled the tank just enough for him to get here, leaving him stranded on the deserted bridge. He didn't want to chicken out. He needed to do this. He needed to do this...

"**Relax!"** the voice replied as if reading the young man's mind as he continued to rummage in the back of the truck **"Everything'll be alright. I ****ain't ****here to hurt you."** Though it was an earlier fear, Dave now kinda wished the man would hurt him so that he wouldn't have to hurt himself. **"...and I ain't letting you hurt yourself."**

'_What the? How did he?'_ It was like he knew what Dave was thinking.

"**Listen!"** Dave called out making tentative steps closer to his truck. **"I don't know who the fuck you are bu.."**

"**Actually,"** the voice cuts him off and the shift of weight in the back of the truck suddenly lessens and goes back to normal. The owner of the voice just jumped off the truck bed and was walking around it, finally giving the jock a chance to see who he's actually been talking to for the last 10 minutes.

The truck was about 10 feet away from him, in the middle of the abandoned bridge. No roof. No shadows. A totally unobstructed view of this mystery guy... and Dave still couldn't believe what he saw.

He was about 6'0 tall with a big stocky frame. He had brown eyes and brown hair with a bit of gray. A full face cause of the wide jaw but his cheeks were a little sunken. But none of that was what really caught the younger man's attention. It was the fact that this mystery guy was naked... Well not totally, the older gentleman covered his body from shoulder to shin with a thick dark blue gray blanket; one that Dave recognized was the one he kept in the back of his truck. Why? He wasn't sure. He can't even remember who put it there. Step by step the man walked towards Dave closer and closer.

That's when it hit Dave. He suddenly felt a sense of familiarity. This guy looked like someone, someone Dave knew very well but wasn't sure of. Finally when the older man got in front of Dave, that's when he realized it.

"**You know me pretty well kid."**

It was him.

It was Dave Karofsky.


	2. Chapter 2

_This was suppose to be longer but I cut it for everyone's sake. Plus I wanted to upload something before going back to school. I already have the whole story in my head just struggling to come out, please be patient, school's been rough and can't seem to find the time to write as much as I want. But don't worry, I'll do my best._

_This is a lot of angst. David (what I call future Dave) is trying to convince Karofsky (present Dave) and brings up some really bad memories and secrets. _

_Thanks for all the reviews. _

_Love Addict,_

_P.S. Kurt will be appearing on the 4th chapter. _

* * *

Dave Karofsky just stood there, well both of them did. But the younger of the two stood with mouth agape and confusion all over his face. The other stood with only a dirty old blanket to cover his naked body from the chill of the night and yet he looked completely comfortable with a smirk on his face.

**"Who the fuck are you?"** Karofsky asked with a furrowed brow.

**"Isn't it obvious?"** David (the older of the two) walked closer to the younger man who flinched from the sudden movement. **"I'm you."** He added in a matter-a-fact kind of tone.

Karofsky opened his mouth to reply but looked like a goldfish as soon as he closed it realizing he didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say to that? I mean it's impossible no matter how much they looked alike. Karofsky even resembled this guy more than he ever did his dad. He could be...

**"I'm not your long lost uncle."** David cut Karofsky's mental rambling. **"I'm not your cousin. I'm not anyone either from your mother or your father side twice removed"** he added with a chuckle as he walked backwards until he was leaning on the hood of the car.

_'At least he could lean on solid objects' _he thought mockingly._ 'so that rules out...'_

**"I'm not some weird hallucination or ghost either"** David interjected again as if he could read the younger boy's mind. **"I'm not a poltergeist. I'm not a shape shifter nor am I a demon." **He added teasingly. **"I mean I know it's a great show and all, and Eric is hot as hell, but you have been watching way too much True Blood."** He joked, adding emphasis on the 'way'.

_'How the hell did he know?' _Karofsky's brain racked all confused and amazed in a frightened sort of way. _'Yeah, True Blood was a great show but why'd the guy have to mention his TV crush who no one knew about, NO ONE!' _He was Dave Karofsky. He was McKinley Titan. Sure the team had one of the worse records ever, but he plays right guard and is pretty big for his age. That would make someone rethink of accusing him for having the _'hots'_ for a very built, very blonde Alexander Skarsgard, which got the other boy thinking.

**"And no, I'm not an actor Azimio and the football team hired to screw with your head."** He added just as the other man was about to suggest it.

**"God, stop that!"** Karofsky commanded, at least tried with a stomp of his feet that made him look more childish than powerful. **"Stop.."**

**"READING MY MIND?"** they both said in unison. Karofsky sounded more like a plea compared to David's rhetoric tone, which caused the younger man to shut up.

**"Well, I'm not!" **David replied in annoyance._ 'God, he knew he was difficult at this age but he didn't think he'd be so fucked up. The kid was like a kicked puppy, more in its bark than its bite.'_ **"I'm not reading your mind kid." **He added calmly.

**"Then how did?-"** Karofsky try to say before he was cut short again by the other man.

**"Do this?"** David replied mockingly.** "I'm you kid. I don't need to read your mind. It's our mind. If don't know how your head works I don't know who does?" **he asked rhetorically with a shrug. **"Actually,"** he added with a smirk as he walked closer and closer to the boy to the point he was right in front of him. He held the blanket with one hand and with his free hand touched his index finger to Karofsky's forehead and said **"I may even know you better than you know yourself."**

_'What the hell?'_ Karofsky mentally asked himself with eyes wide open in shock as he came face to face with, with himself._ 'This is not possible,'_ and with that he slapped the older man's hand away from his face and stumbled backwards.

**"I don't believe you,"** Karofsky said defiantly with fists clenched tightly to his sides, fighting the urge to hit the other man.

**"Doesn't matter," **David replied confidently,** "It's the truth."**

**"No, this is impossible."**

**"Ok," **David replied casually as he turned his back to the jock.

For a second, Karofsky thought the guy would leave. A feeling mix of both relief and disappointment inside of him, causing even more confusion in the younger man. But that confusion was quickly replaced with shock and discomfort as the older man dropped his blanket and exposing his nudity to the moonlight, gentle breeze and young Dave Karofsky.

**"Woah, woah, woah... what the fuck man!"** Karofsky exclaimed stumbling even further backwards, with eyes averted and with his hand in front of him to trying to obstruct the view.

**"I don't know what the fuck you think I'm into but fucking cover yourself back up."** He added. Cause really, even if this guy suspects him of being gay and even if he could internally admit to himself he is gay that doesn't mean he was comfortable with this sort of thing. He did say that thing about Kurt being gay and looking at guy's junks, but even he can admit not all gay guys want to look at every guy's junk. He just didn't want to see it.

**"Look at me!"** he yelled, still with his back to the younger man.

**"No thanks,"** the jock replied thick with sarcasm still trying to avoid looking.

**"Fuck Dave, its nothing you haven't seen before. Just look at me!"** he repeated now turning his head to look see what the boy was doing. **"Look at me!"**

_'This is crazy!'_ Karofsky thought still doing his best not to look at the man. '_I should be calling the police.'_ He thought, but quickly got discourage by imagining how the 911 call would sound like _'Hello, yes. I'm a 200lbs. football and hockey champ and I'm being harassed by a naked old dude who thinks I'm gay.'_ That would sound just great.

**"Dave, just look at my thighs... Don't you remember?"** he asked.

**"Remember what?"** he asked rhetorically.

**"We were 10 years old," **he answered.** "We stole that big pack of Reese's Pieces from that 7/11 on Whitmore street, the one near the park."**

**"I have no idea what the fu..."** Karofsky tried in vain to deny.

**"Jimmy dared you to do it, after you dared Az to pet Mr. Keats Rottweiler and Az dared Jimmy to set off 10 car alarms in one street."** he explained, ignoring the boy's denial. "**You didn't think it was a big deal. You were still big for a 10 year old so you thought you could just hide under your clothes. You would have gotten away with it until your dad walked in right before you could slip out. You panicked and dad always knew when we panicked. Then the stuff fell out of your shirt and dad went ballistic on our ass"**

_'How the hell?'_ This guy was like a stalker. That was 7 years ago. Only Azimio and another kid name Jimmy Harris knew about it. But no one knew what happened afterwards, except his own dad. It was their secret, their shared shame. It would only have been a memory except for one constant reminder. Karofsky calmed himself down, a feat amazing in itself, and cautiously took a look at the older man's right thigh.

There it was. The scars. He wouldn't have reacted at all except it was the exact same scars on the exact same place of his body. They were very distinctive. They were jagged and angular, like a lot of unfinished squares and rectangles. They were deep welts, thick and messy, deep bruises that never healed well.

**"He practically dragged us home." **David continued with his head held down, knowing full well he now got his younger counterparts attention. **"He yelled at us then bent us over his chair dropped our pants and used his belt on us... it wasn't that bad. We'd been getting the belt since we were 5 so we knew the minute he saw us at the store that was what we were getting, it was expected." **He described plainly **"Until-"**

**"Dad wrapped the belt wrong,"** Karofsky jumped in knowing exactly what the next part of the story was. **"Instead of hitting us with the end, he accidentally hit us with the buckle. The first hit was a shock. It was cold first then my skin felt stingingly hot. I didn't know it yet until the third of forth hit. Dad didn't notice. He as too angry and was yelling a lot. When I started to cry into the cushions and begged him to stop he just yelled some more."** Words just falling out of his mouth clear as the memory in his head, but couldn't say the last part. He choked.

**"He called us a faggot."** David said as if pulling the last words out of Karofsky's dry throat. **"What're you, a faggot? Can't take a beating boy?" **quoting their father**. "He got about 10 hits until he stopped."**

**"I begged him to stop,"** Karofsky added weakly as if he were that 10 year old kid again. **"I told him it hurt."** He added with a whimper (Karofsky actually whimpered). **"That's when he stopped. He got quiet and all the only noise in the room was me crying uncontrollably."** He was close to crying now, tears threatening to fall.

David knew he finally got through to the kid. He knew he would eventually. No one else knew about that beating. Not even their mother. She was still out that time and didn't get back until dinner time. It took him a while to realize that it wasn't his begging that stopped his dad. It was when he actually admitted it hurt. That's when dad realized he was actually hitting his only son with a heavy belt buckle. That's why he stopped. That's why he got quiet. That's why dad just told him to go upstairs and take a warm bath. He couldn't even do that without wincing. He had to sit on his side in the tub. Just as the memory of the warm bath reminded him of how cold the night air was and was about to cover himself back up again, that's when Karofsky started to talk again.

**"He didn't mean to do it." **He tried defending his father. He's a good father. **"It was an accident."**

**"I know," **he replied as he wrapped the blanket around himself and turned to face the younger Karofsky. **"You don't need to tell me that. I know."**

And simultaneously the two David's went back to that day many years ago, but felt like it just happened yesterday.

After the warm calming bath, Dave carefully lift himself up the tub cleaned himself up and plopped face first on his bed. His backside was killing him. He couldn't look at it. He knew it would be all black and blue back there. He wanted to rest, but the pain in his has ass killing him.

And like a magic word, he heard his dad come in his room. He didn't see him; he was facing away from the door and looking out the window. He wasn't sure he could look at his dad and not be frightened of him. He could hear his dad put something on his nightstand but didn't know what it was.

**"You're mom's home," **Paul Karofsky said. **"I told her you weren't feeling well. She made you a sandwich." **He added talking to his immobile son.** "And I brought you a painkiller, its right next to the glass of milk." **Thinking his son was asleep from exhaustion Paul Karofsky then sat one side of the bed and spoke.

**"I'm sorry Dave,"** he said sincerely patting the boy's head. **"I didn't mean to hurt you this bad. I was just so angry at you. Not for stealing, but for actually doing something so stupid. I was mad at myself for not raising you better... and what did I do? I got angry and hurt you." **He said with a sad chuckle.** "I'm sorry kid." **He said with a last stroke of his son's hair and left the room and Dave just lay there, just listening to his father's apologies.

That was the night he promised himself he'll never make his dad angry again. He'll never disappoint him again. He'll prove to him he did raise a good son.


	3. Chapter 3

_So so so sorry for the long wait... and quality. This isn't my best work, but just wanted to upload something. Been doing my best to update as soon as possible, but school is murder. But anyway_

_More angst. But hopeful._

_Hope you enjoy._

_Love Addict,_

* * *

"**You're a good kid,"** David said, breaking the silence between them.

The older man's words broke his train of thought. _'Humph, yeah right.'_ He thought to himself with a sad chuckle and a roll of his eyes that would make Hummel proud.

"**I mean it."** He adds, knowing exactly what's going on in that insecure, self loathing mind of his. 'God, I was a messed up kid.' He thought to himself.

Karofsky ignored the older man's attempt of comfort. _'He must really know how my/his/our? mind worked' _he thought. That or he was that transparent, which he doubted.

Dave Karofsky has done a pretty damn good job of appearing just the way he thought the world would like to see him; an ignorant dumb jock who has nothing on his mind but pussy and sports. He was doing so well too. Honestly if Hummel hadn't done what he'd done... _'Shit!'_ he thought to himself. That was the second time he thought of _him_ for no reason. He's got to stop this.

"**Ahem,"** the older of the two interrupted his younger counterpart's rambling mind, knowing exactly what it was rambling about.

'_Shit!' _Karofsky panics, looking straight at the other man's confidant smirk._ 'He knows exactly what I'm thinking.'_ Then his eyes darted about as if looking for the next thing he should say.

"**They don't look as bad as they used to." **Karofsky started casually, referring to the scars on the other man's body. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was looking at them without the use of the mirror (which he never thought was possible) **"What you do?" **he asked how he got to make them less noticeable.

"**Just wait," **David answered plainly and in an all-knowing way**. "I mean, time does heal all wounds."**

Karofsky snorted in reply as he rolled his eyes as if to physically say 'Whatever,'

"**Well, I mean that's why I'm here."** The older Dave added.

"**Really, that's it?"** the jock asked rhetorically with an arched eyebrow. **"No offense man, but I find it hard to believe you time travelled like 20-30 years to your past just to tell me something I could have gotten from a dumb fortune cookie."** He added with a puff.

"**Is that so?"** David replied after playfully rolling his tongue in his mouth (he'll never out grow that habit.) **"So, tell me kid..."** he said as he went back to leaning against the hood. "Why you running empty?" he asked referring to the gas, or lack thereof.

'_He knows,'_ Karofsky thought _'Of course he knows you fucking idiot.'_ He scolded himself.

"**I forgot to fill her up,"** he answered quickly.

"**You passed a gas station right before you got here."** David replied as if to say 'liar'.

"**Well-" **the high school student was about to defend himself before he was cut off.

"**Why do you have a bottle of sleeping pills in your pocket?" **he asked as daring the kid to answer.

"**I don't know what the fuck you're-" **he again tried to reply.

"**Stop fucking around with me kid**!" David practically growled and he abruptly leaned off the car and glaring at him. **"I know why you're here."**

"**Then why the fuck are you asking me for?"**

"**Oh, I don't know Dave? Why do you think I'd time travel 20-30 years in my past?"** he asked mockingly. And when Karofsky couldn't answer (doing that scared fish impersonation) David added. **"Fuck kid, if you planned your life before this just as well as you planned your death for tonight, I don't know what kind of life we'd be leading."**

"**Shut the fuck up!"** Karofsky shouted with fury. The tears in his eyes and the pain in his cracking voice revealing the real pain and fear within him, because the last thing he Karofsky hated most other than admitting the truth to himself is admitting to someone else.

That was the plan. Everything was supposed to end tonight. He crept out of their house at 9pm, while his parents were sleeping. He checked his gas, making sure he only had about half a tank, just enough for an hour drive, enough to get him to the bridge. He only brought; his cell phone, where he'll leave his final message cause his penmanship sucks, his wallet with about $50 and a prescription for a bottle of really strong sleeping pills. If the fall won't kill him the sleeping pills will or at least incapacitate him enough not to save himself.

Tomorrow was supposed to be the first day he'd go back to McKinley after he's almost-expulsion-week. But what was the point of going back? Kurt left. It wasn't just the fact that his only crush and dream to be with and to be like was gone. It was the fact that he was the reason he left. He drove him away. He caused Kurt Hummel; the frilliest, gayest and bravest person he has ever known to fear for his life.

"**So what?"** the other man asked, unfazed by the myriad of emotions across the kid's face. He knew this would be cruel, but he had to make him crack. He needs to break the kid down to stop him. **"Can't kill him, so now you off yourself?"** he asked knowing full well what the truth was.

"**What?"** Karofsky appalled by the suggestion. **"I could never hurt him."**

"**But you can shove him into lockers? Call him every homo and fag? Humiliate him in front of the whole school?"** he asked rapidly.

"**Yeah, I had to."** The jock replied, **"If I didn't do it someone else would have and they could have done worse. He was my-"** he replied defensively before being cut off.

"**What? Toy? You're little plaything?"** David asked again as if interrogating as he moved closer to the boy. **"You had dibs on him? You smack him around but only you get to?" **

"**No, It wasn't like that. I was-"**

"**What? Protecting him? Some protector... You actually threatened to kill him." **David scoffed

"**I wasn't going to kill him. I could never kill him."**

"**Then why tell him-"**

"**I was scared. Ok? I was scared shitless."**

"**OF WHAT?" David screamed.**

"**YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT!" **Karofsky replied just as loudly.

"**WHAT DAMN IT!" **

"**CAUSE I'M GAY!" **Karofsky screams out to the other man's face. **"I'm gay alright. I'm a boy-loving, ass-staring wannabe-cocksucking fag." **He adds panickly, words he has only thought in self loathing to a mirror now were spilling from his lips with guilty admittance.

David just stands there watching him, remembering how difficult it was to come to terms with all of this; all the anger, fear and self-hate and how he took it out on everyone else, most especially Kurt.

"**And the one person,"** Karofsky continues. **"The one person who absolutely hates my guts, for really good reasons, is the only one who knows."**

"**You think he would have told anyone?"** David asked.

"**Yes, No, Maybe, I don't know."** Karofsky shakes his head as he answered in frustration. **"I can't blame him."**

"**Yeah, I mean you have been a complete asshole since first year."** David replied snarkly.

"**Hey, I wasn't the only one buddy." **

"**Yeah? Well I've changed."**

"**That so?"**

"**Yeah, it's called growing up and I am not about to let you screw it up for me."**

Karofsky looks at him confusion making that little wrinkle between his brows deeper.

"**Don't you get it by now?"** David asked bitterly. "**I'm you 23 years in the future."**

"**Yeah, I actually got that."** Karofsky replied sarcastically.

"**Yeah, that means you don't die tonight."** David said simply. **"You don't down a bottle full of pills. You don't jump off this bridge and you're not ending our life this way."** He added demandingly. **"That's why I'm here."**

Karofsky stands there, taken aback by the older man's outburst, not really knowing what to say at first but still not buying it.

"**So what? You're here to stop me? To save me from myself? How? You gonna tell me everything's gonna be all right? At some point this actually stops and I get to be normal and happy? What? Is that what you came all the way here to tell me?"** Karofsky asked.

"**Ha, God no!"** David answered with a dry laugh. **"I'm here to show you that you'll actually live a life after high school. That after all the teenage angst after all the pain and insecurities, which I can guarantee you, will be a total bitch, you actually survive in the end. It won't be easy. God, it still isn't easy, but all of the shitty parts, it's worth it."**

"**What? What'll be worth all of that?"** Karofsky asked like a child after falling off his bike the first time.

"**Everything else."** David answered plainly. **"All the good. All the support, the acceptance, the love and even the forgiveness you never thought we deserved."** He added flashes of memories of the life he's led showed in his teary eyes, memories Karofsky couldn't even imagine.

"**That's why I'm here."** He added with an honest smile. **"I'm here to tell you to suck it up. Be a man. Grow up... Be brave, not just to get through all the shit but to actually accept all the good."**

"**But I'm not-"**

"**What? Deserving? Worthy?"** David replied. **"Believe me, you're not alone in thinking that way."** He added self-deprecatingly. **"But it doesn't matter, cause there are people who cares about you more than you could ever imagine and all you can do is be a become a better man to be deserving of even a fraction of the love they freely give to you."**

'_That can't be possible._' The boy thought. It was too hard to believe but the look on the other man's face. It still looked like the same insecure look, but with a mix of joy he never saw on himself. He was grateful, completely and utterly grateful. He'd give anything right now to know exactly what the other man was feeling. But his fear got the better in him and instead asked.

"**What if I can't do it?"** he asked again in that wounded boy voice.

"**Well,"** David begins as he placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder. **"Someone always seems to be there to help you."**

And like magic a light from appeared down the road from which Karofsky came from. It was a pair of lights actually from a big blue tow truck. 'How the hell did he?'

"**Who's that?"** Karofsky asked.

"**Someone else to save your ass."** David answered with a sweet smile.

That's when the jock started to feel the grip on his shoulder to ease and let go, which he couldn't understand cause the other man's hand was still there. But slowly, he began to disappear right before his eyes until nothing was left except for the thick blanket now laying on the ground by his feet.

The tow truck got closer and closer. It came to a complete halt right behind Dave's truck, right where he heard his older version's voice. As it came to a complete stop, the driver opened the car door and climbed off the vehicle revealing a pair of legs covered with overalls covered even more so with oil. Just before Dave had a chance to ask who it was, the car door slams shut and there stood his saviour.

"**Hummel?"**

"**Don't ask."**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait. Longest chapter yet and I'm too lazy to bold all of the dialogue. _

_Hope you love this. :D_

* * *

Kurt Hummel was here and he looked pissed. His hair wasn't combed all sleek, it was perfectly coiffed (Not like Dave Karofsky would ever admit to even know such a term existed, much less use it himself.) Unlike his usual fancy get up he wears in school, he was just wearing a simple gray sweatshirt underneath his dirty overalls. Though, he knew it was a completely inappropriate moment to do so, Dave couldn't help but think the slimmer boy just looked incredibly hot all dirtied up.

'Woah, cool down dude.' He composed himself. Reminding himself that one of the last times he was within 10 feet of the boy he was expelled for threatening to kill him which in turn reminded the jock to ask;

"What the hell doing here Humell?"

"Didn't I just say don't to ask?" The smaller boy asked rhetorically as he hooked the pickup to the tow truck ready to haul it out.

Well that dampened the mood a little, but definitely made it easier for Dave to put back on that guarded mask.

"Seeing as you're on a deserted bridge at least an hour out of town in the middle of the night, I think I should be able to ask you." Dave said trying to pick a bitch fight with Kurt.

"Well I could ask you the exact same thing now, can I?" Kurt replied victoriously as he double checked the two vehicles.

Dave blushed embarrassingly, he should have known better to get into a war with words with Kurt Hummel. He knew exactly how his lack for actual body strength was nothing compared to how he used his words as weapons. He just stood there looking kinda stupid, not really a new look for him. He never had a problem understanding the other boy's insults, Dave just never seemed to be able to reply as quickly and as witty (must because he always got his tongue tied whenever he was around the other man.)

"I know why I'm here." The jock mumbled sadly in reply, mostly to himself than to the other boy.

Wrrrrrnng... a loud turning from the tow truck snapped the larger boy's reverie.

"What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed worriedly as he marched to the other boy who was dangling through the window activating the crane.

'God, Kurt has a nice ass.' Dave thought as the lower part of the smaller young man was just hanging out like that.

"What do you need to explain to you everything?" Kurt asked exasperatingly as he gingerly hoped out of the window and came face to face with his tormentor, not being able to look him in the eye and having to step back a little. "I'm towing your truck."

"Why?"

"Duh, cause it's out of gas."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because," Kurt began to reply, finally looking at the other boy in the eyes with a kind of affection Dave never saw, but now craved. "He told me."

Again, Dave's face was etched with confusion which prompted him ask; "Who,"

And with that warm distant affection still on his face, now coupled with a bit of guilt, the rosy checked boy walked pass the larger male who followed him with his eyes. Kurt stopped and picked up the forgotten blanket off the ground and held it close as he casually folded it upon itself, then walked back to the other man who was now looking at him intently.

"I think we know who." Kurt said mysteriously as he handed the jock the blanket.

'Oh Shit!' Dave thought. 'Kurt knows.' And he was frozen on the spot, hands gripping the blanket tightly remembering the man wrapped around it only a few minutes ago. What had he done? He's already done his fair share of torture to the slimmer male. And why would he drag Kurt Hummel into his mess? Of all people why involve him? He didn't need this. He didn't need any of this. He's done enough.

"You coming?" Kurt asked with annoyance.

"Huh?" a gruff voice replied, confused again as his grip loosened on the blanket and he turned to the bearer of the higher voice. Kurt was now holding the driver seat door open about to climb in. All traces of affection and warmth now gone, now replaced with a familiar defiant stern look.

"Do I have to tell you to do everything?" he replied sarcastically. "Get in" he ordered the young man at least 50lbs bigger than him.

Dave couldn't do anything else but follow.

"Where are we going?" the jock asked meekly, well as meekly as Dave could do. It's not exactly easy to look meek when you're as big as Dave is, but he thought he'd rather look meek than look ashamed.

Kurt Hummel was driving. He had come at 2:25 in the morning with his father's tow truck to pull his 'running-empty' pick up from the unfinished bridge where Dave Karofsky was planning to end his life. The other boy may or may not know, but Kurt had just saved Dave's life. Feeling so indebted to the boy he threatened to kill, Dave couldn't stop feeling more shameful than he ever did.

"There's a gas station 15 minutes away." the young man answered, keeping his eyes on the pitch dark road in front of him. The moon seems to be hiding behind a couple of clouds, leaving them with nothing but darkness. "There we'll get your pickup filled up and then you can go home and forget this ever happened."

"Forget this ever happened." Dave nodded as he repeated, trying to sound agreeable but sounded kind of disappointed.

"God knows, I do." Kurt replied snarkly as he was trying to see the where he was going.

Dave knew he should just ignore it. He had to ignore it, but the guy just knew exactly what buttons to push.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked angrily now looking at the smaller boy driving.

"Exactly what it's suppose to mean." He answered in that irritated voice, Dave knew so well. "You wanna forget you ever went there about to do whatever it was you were about to do and that I was the one to help you and I wanna forget I actually did." He added.

"Then why'd you go anyway?" He asked in anger and in pain.

"Cause I didn't actually want you to kill yourself!" Kurt answered finally taking a second to look at the other boy in the passenger seat. "Jesus Karofsky, I knew you had problems but I didn't think you'd actually want to kill yourself."

"Sorry, but we can't all have it easy like you Kurt."

They swerved off the road narrowly missing a couple of trees. Dave literally had his head aching from banging it against the passenger side window as Kurt abruptly parked on the side of the road.

"Shit!" the jock exclaimed as he check sat himself back properly. Thank God for sports his head was a lot thicker than others (yeah, yeah I got a thick skull.) "What the hell's your problem?" he yelled at the slimmer boy.

"I HAVE IT EASY?" Kurt screamed at the hockey player, forgetting any sort of fear he ever had. "You teased and taunted me with every homophobic slur your impact damaged head could think of. You threw me into dumpsters like garbage. You shoved me into lockers and made my life a living hell and you're saying I have it easy."

"YES!" Dave defiantly answered and was met by and incredibly shocked and outraged reaction from the other man. "And you know why?" he asked a question he always knew the answer of but could never tell to anyone.

"No, why in Gaga's name do I have it easy? Please enlighten me." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"You're everything everyone expects you to be. Exactly how everyone expects you to be. Because you're exactly who you're supposed to be. You're this small frilly little thing with your scarves and your skinny jeans and make up... And you're boyfriend." He struggled saying the last part. "And they get that. Not everyone may accept it, but they get it." The larger male speaking words that's been threatening to spill out of him for so very long.

"Could you imagine someone like me doing any of that? They'd think I'm a freak." he asked the other boy who still had an unwavering look of contempt. "But you, not you. You can get away with it cause you're as threatening as a paper cut." that got him an angry glare. "Oh, don't you look at me like that. You know what I'm talking about. We ain't that different."

"Really," Kurt guffawed, "How in Gaga's name are we similar?"

"Well, we both gotta get off, right?" Dave answered with bitter humor as Kurt just kept looking at him with disgust and rolled his eyes. "Oh don't you dare act all high and mighty. I saw the way you looked at Finn." Kurt snapped his neck so fast his head was in a blur before you could see the outraged glare he gave the jock.

"Yeah, we all saw how you looked him. Even Finn figured it out at some point." Dave added as if what he just said was a miracle. "You liked him. And you even hooked your dad and his mom up for you and him to not only share a roof but also a room. You wanted him. Even when you knew that boy was as straight as I am fat, and you still went for him. God Hummel if I did what you did I'd be served with a restraining order..."

Kurt was about to snap back at him but the larger of the two cut him off. "But no, that didn't happen. You were just dismissed. Everyone just saw you as the sweet little gay boy with a crush on the high school quarterback. Everyone just let you slide." The paused giving the smaller boy time for what he was saying to sink in.

"You think that'd happen to me? Do you think if everyone saw me making googly eyes to a guy they'd just let it slide?" he asked between gritted teeth his face twitching with untapped anger. "Honestly Hummel, between you and me who do you think'll take more heat for liking dick?"

Kurt so desperately wanted his mouth to work, just a couple of words to shut his bully up. But he just couldn't find the words to prove the other man wrong.

"I was taught how to skate the minute I learned how to walk. When I was 10 I got a growth spurt that made me look like Shrek compared to the rest of the kids. I can't recite poetry but I'm a machine on the field and on the ice. I'm 6ft tall, 250lbs and I can bench 180. I'm the bull in the china shop. I'm as soft and delicate as fucking boulder. I'm everything I'm supposed to be." He said the last sentence with such bitterness. "Except I'm gay."

The porcelain skinned boy looked at him in shock. It was the first time he heard the other boy to actually say it.

"Yeah, I can admit it. To myself. To you. Fuck, I could admit it to the whole world." Dave said oddly sincerely, only coming to the realization till now. "The question is what happens next after that? Will my Family accept it? My friends? My team?" he sniffed to keep himself from crying even one tear. "They sure as hell ain't expecting it."

"They could surprise you," Kurt actually spoke back.

"Hummel, look at me." Dave exclaimed. "I'M A GAY HOCKEY PLAYER... I'm like a damn unicorn; I'm not supposed to exist." He said loudly and angrily as he stomped his big feet on the car floor and hit his knee on the dashboard.

'This was not his plan' Dave thought with his head down in shame and disappointment, his nervous tick making him roll his tongue around his mouth as if rearing to escape. Silence now took over the free space along with the tension that's been building not just since the drive or the night but since these boys ever knew of each other. He puts his face in his hands. His elbows on his lap rubbing against the small plastic bottle of meds in his pants pocket. 'I should be dead by now.' He thought, frustrated as he ran both hands through his messy brown hair.

'Hhmm,' a sound coming from the driver seat broke the silent but not so peaceful reverie.

Dave shot a look at the other boy. His body was relaxed, fully leaning into his seat. His head resting on the headrest. His left elbow resting on the window with his hand on his chin. This would be when the boy in the passenger seat would take advantage and look at the young man completely calm, but he couldn't help but notice the smile on the other boy's face. Kurt gently held both his lips between his teeth and his hand hiding his mouth.

"Kurt, are you laughing?"

"Hhmm," another abrupt muffled puff of air came out of the smaller boy. "I'm not."

"Yes you are." Dave said accusingly.

"No, I'm not" now in a full on smile but still partially covered by his hand.

"You are," he said, now frustrated and furious.

"No I'm not." He replied with a strained smile trying to keep his face all together. "I'm suppressing a laugh." He added his tight-lipped smile still on.

"What's so funny?" he asked grinding his teeth to keep himself from doing something stupid.

"Nothing, hmm hmm," a few more giggles came out of Kurt. "Nothing at All,"

"God Hummel," he exclaimed exasperatedly "Well, I'm so glad you find my messed up life so funny."

"No," Kurt was now in full giggles. "It's not that."

"God then what is it?"

"You called yourself a unicorn," the smaller of the two said, struggling breaths and laughter.

Dave's brows furrowed deeply "That's not funny,"

"Yes, it is." Kurt was now full blown laughing. "David Karofsky called himself a UNICORN!"

"It's not funny!" Dave exclaimed defensively to the laughing boy in the driver seat.

Kurt's face was all scrunched up and unguarded. His body doubling over from fits of giggles. His shoulder shuddering. Dave just couldn't help but look at the other boy.

"Ok, it's a little funny." The jock mocks unwillingly agrees. His lips about to smile as he says so, couldn't get over how contagious the other boy's laughter was.

Kurt nodded in agreement as his laughter was beginning to die down. His legs stopped tapping. His stomach stopped turning and his head now back on the head rest has a soft smile danced on his lips. Then he looked towards the young man to his right.

As the moon finally came out of hiding, Dave couldn't believe what he saw. Kurt had such a look of peace and joy on his face. The type of expression he could only imagine seeing directly from the young man. His was smiling. And his eyes were sparkling with a mix of happiness and affection and oddly enough familiarity.

God, Dave wanted to kiss him right then there. He wanted to feel those lips again. Those soft lips. His delicate face. His sweet clean smell. He would have kissed him. But his floating mind was suddenly bombarded with the memory of Kurt's face after the first time he kissed him. It was a look of shock, pain... disgust. Dave didn't want that.

So he just kept looking at the other boy, just barely a feet away from him. He took a mental snap shot of how Kurt looked now; smiling, peaceful, happy, and he kept it all neatly saved in a part of his mind forever. He took one last look into those sparkling eyes.

"I think we should go now," Dave said and immediately regrets saying it the second it slipped out.

Kurt looked surprised and weirdly enough disappointed. Or was Dave just seeing what he wanted to see?

"Yeah," Kurt agree "We should" and turned the car back on its engine replaced their earlier sounds of screaming and laughing.


End file.
